


Tentativa de Convite

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Celestial Ball, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela tenta convidar Rowan para o baile.





	Tentativa de Convite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invitation Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856677) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 09 - flertation attempt (tentativa de flerte).

Havia um pequeno problema com ser uma adolescente que dedicava a maior parte, senão todo, o seu tempo na escola para neutralizar maldições.

Bem, dois problemas na verdade, mas ela estava se acostumando com todo o perigo e duelos, e estava ficando muito boa em luta como resultado.

O problema principal, aquele que não tinha um talento natural para compensar por ser subitamente atirada em uma situação, era como falar.

Não, isso não estava certo, ela sabia como falar com as pessoas, falava com as pessoas todo o tempo, e frequentemente podia se livrar de problemas, ou pelo menos tornar a situação melhor, sem falar em convencer seus amigos a lhe ajudar com missões perigosas.

O problema era, não sabia como falar com pessoas quando os tópicos da conversa não eram os Cofres Amaldiçoados, ou aulas, ou exames, ou ao menos os perigos de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, não estava bem certo.

Ela não sabia como falar com uma pessoa.

E essa pessoa era sua melhor amiga, bruxa genial, adorável, perfeita representação da Corvinal, estudante entusiasmada… do que estava falando mesmo?

Rowan, falar com Rowan. Depois de quatro anos como sua amiga, de repente esqueceu como falar com Rowan.

Essa era a única explicação que conseguia pensar para porque ela pensou que a convidar para o baile essencialmente dizendo ‘não vou com ninguém, você não vai com ninguém, então vamos ir juntas,’ ou algo próximo disso, ela estava nervosa demais para se lembrar direi, era a melhor maneira. É claro que o que queria dizer era, ‘quero que você seja meu par porque gosto de você e também você ficou linda naquele vestido’. Ou realmente qualquer coisa que soasse mais próxima da realidade, que ela mantinha uma queda por Rowan fazia bastante tempo, do que da ideia de que deveriam simplesmente tentar não ir sozinhas.

Realmente, como outros adolescentes faziam isso? Como eles falavam com as pessoas?

Ela nem tinha certeza se Rowan tinha percebido que ela queria que fosse seu par par e não sua amiga par. E o motivo para isso era que tinha sido péssima em expressar seus próprios sentimentos. Ela podia pensar em algumas coisas que pareciam mais fáceis. Talvez lutar contra um dragão? Isso parecia muito mais fácil.

Ao menos iriam para o baile juntas, isso tinha que ser alguma coisa.


End file.
